With increasing development of science and technology, the entertainment effects of electronic entertainment systems are gradually increased. Nowadays, many game consoles are introduced into the markets. For controlling most of the game consoles, game controllers are required. The widely-used game controller includes for example a game handle, a game joystick, a steering wheel, a mouse, and so on. For increasing the fun of playing the game, the game controller is usually provided with a feedback mechanism in coordination with the game. For example, the feedback mechanism is configured to generate vibration, emit a flashlight signal or generate a sound effect. Moreover, by the feedback mechanism of the game controller, the interaction between the user and the game is enhanced.
However, the feedback mechanisms of most game controllers can only generate feedback actions according to the settings of the games. Although the user can select different feedback actions according to the scenarios of the game, the user is unable to arbitrarily change the feedback mechanism of the game controller to achieve other purposes. If the user does not want to have the game controller generate the feedback actions, the user has to disable the feedback mechanism of the game controller. Under this circumstance, the arrangement of the feedback mechanism of the game controller wastes resources.
Moreover, although the game controller has the components of the feedback mechanism, the feedback mechanism of the game controller is not enabled after the game is ended. Since the game controller is no longer operated to control the game, the feedback function of the game controller is lost.
In other words, it is important to increase the use value of the game controller by making use of the feedback mechanism of the game controller. Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved game controller in order to overcome the above drawbacks.